


Home At Last

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e20 Coda, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: There had been a multitude of times where he walked through the door of the loft to see Magnus staring at the space on the wall that used to hold it, and every time it strengthened Alec's determination to find it. It was like a vital piece of Magnus was missing, and it couldn't be returned until that spell book was back in his hands. There was no hesitation as Alec pulled the item free, tucking it into his jacket. That night, with the sounds of celebration from Hunter's Moon fading and Magnus' arm wrapped around him, Alec couldn't wait any longer.orAlec returns Magnus' spell book and fluff ensues.





	Home At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been an emotional rollercoaster and I've only been awake for 7 hours. I hope you're all alive and well after the teaser and interviews, and that you like this!

Alec hadn't been looking for it when he got to Idris. In fact, he hadn't been focused on anything except for the fact that his parabatai was somehow alive after he went through the excruciating pain of feeling their bond disappear. But then he saw the corner of it peeking out from beneath Valentine's still body, and somehow he knew exactly what it was.

Magnus' spell book.

There had been a multitude of times where he walked through the door of the loft to see Magnus staring at the space on the wall that used to hold it, and every time it strengthened Alec's determination to find it. It was like a vital piece of Magnus was missing, and it couldn't be returned until that spell book was back in his hands. There was no hesitation as Alec pulled the item free, tucking it into his jacket. That night, with the sounds of celebration from Hunter's Moon fading and Magnus' arm wrapped around him, Alec couldn't wait any longer. 

"I've got something for you," he said, stopping and turning toward Magnus. His boyfriend looked up at him with bright eyes, and he felt as though there was sunshine radiating from within him. They weren't completely okay yet, but they would be. Alec was sure of that.

"I am experiencing some déjà vu right now. Is it another omamori, because I can assure you that I'm already feeling extremely lucky," Magnus said, his smooth voice wrapping around Alec like a warm blanket. He placed his hand on Alec's chest and Alec couldn't resist, leaning in to capture Magnus' lips and kissing him softly. He had gone without it for too long, and he was tired of holding back.

"It's something much more important," Alec said when he pulled away, their faces still close together. A small grin curled on his lips as he pulled the spell book out of his jacket, taking one of Magnus' hands and pressing it into his grip. 

The second Magnus' fingers made contact with the book his eyes widened, and he took a step back, his head snapping down to look at what he was holding. He was silent for a moment as realization sunk in, and then a world-stopping smile spread across his face. He looked up at Alec, his eyes swimming with unshed tears, and reached up to place the palm of his hand on Alec's cheek. 

"You continue to surprise me," he said, his voice rough with emotion. Alec let out a small, breathless laugh, and pulled Magnus in, hugging him tightly. 

"Definitely feeling that déjà vu now," he whispered, and Magnus leaned back, pressing his lips to Alec's forehead for just a moment before speaking again. 

"I love you," Magnus said, his voice quiet but full of so much affection that Alec was sure he was going to melt on the spot. There had been no breaks, no semblance of peace for weeks, but in that moment, he was sure that nothing could tear them apart ever again. No matter what was thrown at them, they would come out stronger on the other side.

_They always found their way back to each other._

"I love you, too," he answered simply, and when they stepped back through the door of the loft that night, Magnus didn't spare that one spot on the wall a single glance. 

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
